


天雷记梗

by EloveHo



Category: TSV - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Bestiality, M/M, 男性产乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 请不要阅读（万一哪天我疯了真的写了呢
Kudos: 5





	天雷记梗

b从小家里养了一只大狗，是母的，没有绝育。他从懵懂时期就看到母狗发情的样子。

后来他分化成o，也有了自己的发情期，对母狗的那种空虚感感同身受。母狗再发情了他就去艹她，也不管自己屁股还流着水。

终于有天被e发现了，e对此不觉得有什么关系，还安抚被吓到哭着打嗝的b。两人进阶为情侣关系，e发情的时候会让b操那条母狗的同时去操他， 母狗爽了就走开了，但是e的结还卡在b里面。他们脱力躺在地上的时候母狗来会来闻闻他们的交合处，又失去兴趣的转回窝里睡觉。

后来母狗不知道跑到哪里去跟公狗搞上了，怀着孕回来，在家里生下一窝小狗。她守着的时候只有b能靠近，e的alpha荷尔蒙会让她产生敌意，不自觉地想要咬人。b于是每天负责给母狗喂饭，看着一群小狗争抢母狗的奶头，好奇被吸奶到底是什么感受。

万万没想到他的愿望这么快就被实现了。母狗生了孩子戒心太重，出门撵考拉被车撞死了。小狗没了妈妈没有奶喝，就总是粘着味道熟悉的b。b看着从小一起长大的伙伴的孩子可怜，不忍心，就让它们吸他的奶子。他作为一个有永久标记和频繁性生活的o，身体非常的成熟，没过多久就开始产奶了。

e开始不知道，有天做爱的时候照常吸他的奶头，没想到吸出了东西。b一边被操一边哭着把事情告诉他，和当初第一次被e看到自己在操母狗的时候一样从头红到了胸口。e不理解为什么事到如今b还觉得他会介意，但是哭得上气不接下气的b又很可爱，就只是抱着他在他耳边说情话，安慰他。

后来是e主动在b给小狗喂奶的时候来操他的。b仰躺着才能让两只奶头都能被吸到，他一只手抱着小狗们不让他们掉下去，一只手抓着床单想让自己晃得不要那么厉害。在小狗们的争抢之中总有没被喝掉的奶汁流出来，如果没有被旁边的那只舔掉，就会顺着被小爪子抓红的胸肉流下去，把b妈妈精心挑选的花床单给打湿。

后来小狗们长大了，每天早晨e出门遛狗（aka被狗遛）都会成为他们街区的一道风景线。b自己一个人留在家里，睡了一晚上他的奶子已经涨到再不挤好像就要爆掉了。他坐在茶几前往食盆里面忍着痛挤奶，看着乳白色的液体划过空气的同时第n次想不通为什么自己如此溺爱那些小混蛋，都是被吸太多了自己才越产越多的。

e回来的时候一开门就有一群狗向他冲来把他撞倒在沙发上，他们不知道b的奶子里已经空了，闻到味道就还是往他的衣服里钻，舔得他浑身都是口水。e一边平复自己被几条大狗拉着一口气跑了5公里的心跳一边靠过来，从茶几上拿起了自己拿杯奶。


End file.
